Demand of an environmentally-friendly vehicle has been increased due to demand of improvement of vehicle fuel efficiency of and reinforcement of exhaust gas regulations. In general, fuel cells generate electrical energy through oxidation-reduction reaction of hydrogen supplied from a hydrogen tank and oxygen supplied from external air.
A fuel cell vehicle is operated without using existing petroleum resources, thereby attracting attention as an environment-friendly vehicle.
The fuel cell vehicle controls charging/discharging of a battery based on a momentary driving situation for improvement of fuel efficiency.
However, the current fuel cell vehicle fails to optimally control power by reflecting a state of charge (SOC) of the battery and a driving path.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure, and therefore may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.